Smile
by StormCloud81
Summary: Simple little smut fest. My first lemon, so let me know how it makes you feel. I've started writing lemons only very recently. One shot.


She stepped out of the Bronco, her toes freshly painted cherry red. The strappy sandals laced around her ankles. As she looked up her eyes met his. She smiled. She always smiled when his eye caught hers. Green, and cool, like the summer grass she had laid in so many summers past. He smiled back, the grin lighting his whole face. It was one of her favorite things about him. She laughed to herself; he would never know what that smile did to the hidden places between her thighs.

He reached for her hand, pulling her gently out of the white Bronco and closing the door. He tossed the keys to the valet waiting beside him. Hand in hand they followed the bell boy into the massive hotel. The furnishings were lavish around them, but neither of them saw any of it. His eyes traveled shamelessly between her face and the slight cleavage her v-neck shirt would allow. The lust in his eyes was obvious, his breath heavy; she could see the beast behind those green eyes waiting to get her behind closed doors.

She lowered her eyes to the ground as they approached the front desk. The blush and lack of eye contact he thought was timidity was her way of gathering the picture of things to come in her mind more completely. Little did he know she was planning her attack on him once they were alone. She took a deep breath in as he spoke to the hotel staff. "Reservation for MacLeod." Key in hand they walked toward the elevator, the bell boy got on and Max handed him a bill she could not see. "Take our bags in the room. We'll be up shortly."

The doors closed and he looked at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. She could guess what he was planning as he pressed the button once the elevator had begun to ascend.

They stepped into the next open bay and as the doors closed he pulled her against him. Even through his faded blue jeans she could feel the hard length of his erection pressing into her hip. His kisses were soft and gentle but his hand belied his eager tension. As his fingers curled around her waist, ever so slightly too tight, she could feel him restraining himself from ripping the material off of her.

He reluctantly pulled away from her as the doors opened to their floor. They walked quickly down the hall and found the number of the room that he had reserved months in advance. As the door shut the beast broke free.

MacLeod pulled her toward him, his body pressed into hers, grinding against her; Mouth to mouth, hands pulling and tugging at clothing. "I need to fuck you right now. I've waited far too long for this…" he said, half growling.

With that he reached for her shirt and pulled, the buttons ripped down the front of her body as he tossed the shirt onto the floor. She pulled him to her, his hands were already cupping her full breasts as he lowered his face to them, kissing, licking, biting everything that was not covered by her black lace bra.

Moving up to her shoulders he pulled the straps down, with one swift movement the hooks at the back were undone and he pulled it slowly away from her body. He leaned back for a moment to take the sight of them in. A slow grin spread across his face. He grabbed the waist of her skirt and pulled her over to the bed. Turning her around he began to lean her back gently onto the surface of the white down comforter. As she laid back she grabbed the shoulders of his shirt and pulled it off. Reaching for her breasts again she pulled him closer, running her hands through his soft, ash brown hair. He nuzzled her breasts with his face, his dick growing harder by the minute. "Turn over,' he told her. She complied, rolling onto her stomach, pulling herself onto her hands and knees, her breasts dangling below her. She looked over her shoulder at him. His eyes where fixated on her rear end as he slid his finger between her skin and the waistline of her skirt.

He pulled slowly, uncovering her round ass inch by inch. She smiled as she watched him obviously enjoying himself with the show. She giggled and swayed her hips as he pulled. Once off, he slid both hands up the outside of her legs and lightly grazed the entire sphere of her backside as if measuring just the right spot for his hands to fit for later thrusting.

His right hand found the small of her back and slowly, softly moved southward. She shivered as he grazed his fingers slightly between her legs, letting out a soft moan. He smiled as he repeated the movement, hoping to hear another sigh escape her lips. "Oh, do it again." She whispered. His dick pushed harder against his fly, begging to be let lose.

As he ran his hand again through her soft folds he felt a warm, slippery wetness run over his fingers.

She turned to face him. "My turn." She said as she reached for the button of his jeans. Unbuttoning and slowly unzipping his pants she could hear him try to control his breathing. She pulled slowly down his legs, his boxers no longer able to hide his excitement.

She tugged at the boxers as he slid out of them. She sat on the bed and pulled him in front of her. She licked the tip of his cock lightly before gently taking the head of it in her mouth. For a moment she allowed only her lips to touch lightly as she ran her hands over his legs.

She quickly grabbed the shaft and took him fully into her mouth sucking and stroking, pulling with one hand while the other hand played with his balls. His hands tangled in her hair as he pulled her harder and harder, deeper and deeper onto his dick.

As she tasted his release she pulled it out of her mouth and over her tits, her nipples hard and pink covered in warm white frosting.

He knelt before her, his legs weakened by the massive load he had just produced. He watched as she slid back against the headboard. She smiled teasingly as she brought her hands up to play with her hardened nipples. Leaning back, she pulled her knees up to her chest and let them fall open like the wings of a butterfly as she slid her hands down through the slick white cum on her breasts, down her stomach and flicked the mound of nerves at the very top of her slit.

She grazed her fingers around the opening, letting one or two wander toward the center. Her face was tense with pleasure, her pussy wet and glistening. She slid one finger in and pumped gently. Adding another she began to pump harder. He could watch no longer as he pulled himself on his stomach toward her, he pulled her hand away from her center as he began to lap up the warm liquid her body supplied.

His tongue and mouth caressing her core as he gently nibbled on her clit. "I'm so close" she said, her hands pulling him into her. He slid the fingers of his right hand inside her as he continued to work on her clit with his tongue.

As she hit her climax the walls of her vagina convulsed with pleasure, he continued to pump as she rode out her orgasm, her hips thrusting into his hand, the warm slippery liquid covering his fingers.

She pulled him face to face with her. "Fuck me, MacLeod." She ordered, as she pressed her lips to his. The passion in her kisses exciting his loins once again. He pressed his hard length against her, searching for the object it so desired. He pushed again as it finally entered the warm sheath. He was well endowed, eight inches at least, probably more, but she covered him. The soft heated walls of her core took in all of him, squeezing gently at his girth.

He could no longer contain the savage beast within as he began to thrust his entire length into her again and again, faster, harder, slamming his hips into hers. Moans of pleasure escaped her lips, still locked onto his. His hands found her ass as he pulled her harder onto him, faster still.

"Fuck me harder", she whispered through her teeth. The bed slammed against the wall. His mouth moved to her neck and shoulders, biting and sucking as he filled her with his hot liquid. "Oh fuck,' he moaned into her neck as his hips slowed, drawing his pleasure to the very last drop.

He pulled up and away from her; he wanted to see the expression on her face. Her eyes met his and she smiled. She always smiled when their eyes met.


End file.
